<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson Number One by Peterhollandorgana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998153">Lesson Number One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterhollandorgana/pseuds/Peterhollandorgana'>Peterhollandorgana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben is a soft boi, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, happy star wars day, much fluff, teacher!Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterhollandorgana/pseuds/Peterhollandorgana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was lesson number one, strength.</p><p>The younglings had been with Rey for a few weeks now, but she had only taught them basic meditation and some simple forms up to this point. But, she also taught them games. They came from very different families, or none at all, and she wanted them to have something that could bond them. She taught them hide and seek and how to climb some of the nearby trees. She also taught them how to swim in the lake, after Ben taught her of course.</p><p>Ben on the other hand, mostly stayed inside. He promised Rey that he didn’t hate children, but she wished he could come out and talk to them. She wasn’t disappointed, per se, but she wanted them to be able to bond with Ben too. He could be a good teacher if he let himself be.</p><p> </p><p>A short Reylo one-shot based on "Lesson Number One" from Mulan II!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson Number One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Star Wars Day!</p><p>I'm not quite ready with chapter 7 of Learning to Love Again yet, but I wanted to give you a present! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. </p><p>Shoutout to my friend Shelly who came up with the idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was lesson number one, strength.</p><p>The younglings had been with Rey for a few weeks now, but she had only taught them basic meditation and some simple forms up to this point. But, she also taught them games. They came from very different families, or none at all, and she wanted them to have something that could bond them. She taught them hide and seek and how to climb some of the nearby trees. She also taught them how to swim in the lake, after Ben taught <em>her </em>of course.</p><p>Ben on the other hand, mostly stayed inside. He promised Rey that he didn’t hate children, but she wished he could come out and talk to them. She wasn’t disappointed, per se, but she wanted them to be able to bond with Ben too. He could be a good teacher if he let himself be.</p><p>After breakfast, Rey sat them all down in a circle in the grass. She looked down at her six young students with a proud smile on her face as they sat cross-legged in front of her and concentrated on every word she was saying.</p><p>“When you are a Jedi, you must be strong and unafraid. You grow stronger by facing your fears.”</p><p>One of the boys, Tobbi, looked up at her and asked, “What were you afraid of?”</p><p>Rey took a deep breath and said, “Myself.” The children all gasped softly. “I was afraid of who I was. I could feel the light and the dark pulling at me, but ultimately, the light won. I was able to conqueror my fear and defeat the darkness.”</p><p>“How did you do that?” asked Arwen, eyes wide with curiosity. He was the youngest boy of the group, and the one most attached to Rey at the hip.</p><p>“Well,” Rey chuckled. “Some meditation, which I know you dislike, but also patience. I had a little help from the past Jedi as well, through the Force.”</p><p>Mira, the youngest and the smallest of the group spoke up then. “Can you tell us about them?” She rarely talked in a group setting, but she was slowly opening up with the help of Rey’s rather loud personality.</p><p>“I’m not very good at the history stuff. That is all Ben. Maybe we can persuade him to come out here.” She looked over the children’s shoulders to the cottage where Ben was sitting in the window with a book in his lap. He was always reading nowadays.</p><p>Mira shrunk down, tiny as can be and said in a whisper, “But Miss Rey…He’s very scary.”</p><p>“He’s a big softy on the inside, don’t you worry. He’s more afraid of you than you are of him.” Rey smiled as the children giggled. <em>There we go.</em></p><p>“Now, let’s get back to the lesson then. Do you remember what I said yesterday about finding strength?”</p><p>Simultaneously the younglings said, “Use the Force to guide you and build your strength.”</p><p>“Good! Now, we all have our staffs yes?” She looked over every child to make sure that they had their tiny weapons. She was not about to help them build lightsabers at 8 years old. “Let’s get up and find a partner and start working on those sparring forms we learned yesterday, okay? Let the Force guide you.”</p><p>Rey took a few steps backward and watched them as they attempted to beat their partners. What she didn’t know was that Ben was watching from the windowsill where he sat as well.</p><p>He watched the children and Rey quietly, but he noticed that one of the little girls, Kira he recalled, was standing very timidly as she faced her young classmate Temiri. He had never seen Kira as afraid, but even Mira was being quite aggressive against her opponent. This was pretty irregular.</p><p>Ben could feel Kira’s fear radiating through the Force and resonated with it. It was the same fear that he held as a child. Fear of the unknown, of the would-be attackers. He continued to watch her carefully until Rey dismissed them to have a little playtime before dinner. But Kira didn’t run away into the growth of trees with the rest of the children. Instead, she hung back and sat in the grass alone as Rey cleaned up around her.</p><p>Ben got up immediately and deposited his book on some table before heading outside. He walked over to Kira and said quietly, “Mind if I join you?”</p><p>Kira looked up at him with wide eyes, and after a moment, she nodded.</p><p>“I thought you could use some company after training.” Ben sat down in the grass next to her and crossed his legs.</p><p>Kira looked down and sniffled. “I don’t think I can do it. I’m not strong enough.”</p><p>“Become a Jedi?” She nodded and rubbed her nose. “Being a Jedi does not mean you always have to be strong Kira. It’s okay to be afraid sometimes, even all the time.”</p><p>She sniffled again and looked up at the man next to her with glassy eyes. “It is?”</p><p>Ben nodded. “Of course it is. Even Rey is afraid sometimes. She’s afraid right now too.”</p><p>Kira gasped a little. “Really? Afraid of what?”</p><p>Ben pulled the little girl into his lap and motioned to Rey who was kicking at the grass by the lake. “Loving me…but that’s beside the point. Close your eyes and reach out with the Force.” He helped her lift her small hands and rested them against his palms as she closed her eyes. He smiled, “Good. Now, let the Force lead you toward Rey. What do you feel?”</p><p>“It feels…cloudy and murky. A little cold too.” She opened her eyes and turned to face Ben. “Is that what the dark side feels like?”</p><p>Ben nodded. “Very cold, like ice. But Rey’s cold isn’t like that, right?”</p><p>Kira shook her head. “It’s like a cold mist…Or how the lake feels when you dip your leg in to check the temperature and you pull your leg right back out because it feels freezing, but it isn’t.”</p><p>He chuckled. “That’s a good answer.”</p><p>“Do you know what Miss Rey is afraid of? I couldn’t see it.”</p><p>Ben nodded. “She puts up a façade. I just happen to have a key.”</p><p>Kira giggled and then asked, “What’s a façade?”</p><p>“It’s uh…It’s like a wall. She puts up a wall with pretty flowers on it to distract everyone. But, she’s afraid that she isn’t a very good teacher.”</p><p>Kira gasped. “WHAT? She is the <em>best </em>teacher in the whole galaxy!”</p><p>He grinned then and nodded. “I tell her that every day, but she doesn’t believe me.”</p><p>“We have to show her! Will…will you spar with me so we can show her how good of a teacher she is?”</p><p>“I, uh…sure.”</p><p>Ben and Kira got up and found two of the tiny staffs in a pile near where they were sitting. The staff looked like a twig in Ben's hand. Before he let Kira start on him, he poked Rey through their Force bond to get her attention. Then, he definitely let Kira beat him.</p><p>She used all of the tactics and forms that Rey had taught them over the last couple of days and even knocked Ben off of his natural footing and onto the ground. She held the staff against his neck triumphantly before jumping up and down and squealing in true childhood spirit.</p><p>Rey watched from where she was standing by the lake with a huge grin on her face. She knew that Ben would be a good teacher. He even brought Kira out of her little shell in the process.</p><p>Tomorrow, she and Ben would teach the younglings about balance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>